God Machine
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Vegeta is an abusive father and triggers Trunks to do the unthinkable.


Hey there! New fic from you're truly! If you want to know what my former stories were, just read my profile. Alrighty, now, for the disclaimers.  
  
I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I do not own the song "God Machine." Acid Bath does! Kick ass band, if you're into rock, I recommend downloading that song!  
  
God Machine  
  
Once again Mom and dad were caught within the hands of rage. They were fighting about the same old thing. Me. I'm always the topic of they're quarrels. Actually, the were more that quarrels, the were like wars. Sometimes I even get involved in them. Other times, I just sit in my room and listen to they're screams, listen to my mom cry as she's being beaten by him. Like this time now. She's crying and crying some more. And there is nothing I can do about it. I hear him walking around outside my bedroom. "Trunks, where are you? Come out now!" I hear him calling me. I can't move. I am afraid.  
  
He opened my door and saw me sitting against the wall, with my legs out in front of me and my hands on my lap. I just looked at him with my yes, I didn't turn my head. He shot a look of disgust at me. "You answer me when I'm talking to you boy. You heard me damn well." He said with calm anger and kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could.  
  
I wrapped my arms around my waist and fell over to the floor and brung my knees up to my chest. "Ow dad, that hurt." was all I could choke out.  
  
"You're fucking weak. There's no way in hell YOU are my son." he said to me, meaning every word of it. All I could do was cry. Yes, I cried. Not out loud. There we're no tears on my face but everything inside me was. I felt as if all I was, everything I loved, all my feelings, and my existence just broke into a million little pieces. Then something happened that I never thought would. Something was triggered in my mind. Suddenly, I wasn't the same person.  
  
The God machine is hungry  
  
for individualism and ripe brains  
  
the skull farmers do their rain dance  
  
and pray the machine falls to sleep  
  
she holds me close  
  
and whispers wet  
  
"there are cannibals among us."  
  
mad in love with dry dead boys  
  
in the backs of  
  
abandoned cars  
  
smoking the bones of childrenplotting the murder of love  
  
strapped into the chair  
  
the needle now descends  
  
as they lick their cracking lips  
  
their twitching never ends  
  
blood beneath their finger nails,  
  
swallow all my pain  
  
dirty needles break the skin  
  
suck hard as I drain  
  
drain me  
  
drain me  
  
sunken eyes, a twisted spine  
  
a whiter shade of pale  
  
rockabilly man come to pound the coffin nails  
  
inject my stomach full of  
  
cockroach eggs  
  
their machine is coming carried on a million legs  
  
waking in the sleep of reason  
  
winter is the forever season  
  
lick thy mother's bleeding lips  
  
from this glass of hate we sip  
  
fuck the glass we pump the keg  
  
kill conception at the egg  
  
her chin is wet with someone's hate  
  
love, disfigure, amputate  
  
amputate  
  
amputate  
  
can you remember how it felt to be alive?  
  
your god machine is cold  
  
and dead your eyes they cannot cry  
  
fuck your deities of dying love  
  
we have shot them down from the skies above  
  
screaming convulsing  
  
my eyes are bleeding  
  
be silent now and take your beating  
  
I wonder how long you would live  
  
with a bullet in your gut  
  
I wonder how much shit you'd talk  
  
if your throat was cut  
  
I wonder what you'd sound like begging me  
  
to let you breathe  
  
I wonder how much pain it would take  
  
to make you all believe  
  
believe, believe, believe, believe  
  
in me  
  
I'm your god machine  
  
fuck your god   
  
I began thinking thoughts I never thought in my wildest dreams I could ever thing. I wanted to kill so badly. And I only had one target. My father. Every time I hear him say the words, "You're fucking weak. There's no way in hell YOU are my son." my hate grows deeper. . .and deeper. . .and deeper. The words are like bees swarming around my brain. The buzzing, the echoing, all seems chaotic. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I am not his son. I'm not Trunks.  
  
I stand up and begin to walk down to the kitchen. My head is down low, my stride is steady as if I were walking to the beat of a drummer. As I pass the living room, Vegeta, he just looks at me with hatred. I stop and look at him with the same undying hate. Before I knew it, I found myself screaming the words, "Kill conception at the egg, her chin is wet with someone's hate, love, disfigure, amputate, amputate,   
  
amputate, can you remember how it felt to be alive? Your god machine is cold, and, dead your eyes they cannot cry, fuck your deities of dying love, we have shot them down from the skies above, screaming convulsing, my eyes are bleeding, be silent now and take your beating."   
  
As soon as I finished my sentence I turned back toward the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest, longest, and widest knife I could find. I walked back out to the living room and the first thing Vegeta did was charge at me. He was half way to me when I stopped him with my mind and as if I had just zapped all power and strength out of his body, he fell to the floor. He was wide eyed. "Trunks, what are you doing?" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Who's Trunks?" I asked, I really did not know anymore.  
  
"You are. You're my son." He answered me, a little shocked that I would ask such a question.  
  
"I know of no such person. I've been alone since I can remember. No one has ever loved me. I was always the weak little kid without a father and mother. Sure, I had parents but that's all they were. The brought my into this hell hole and just left me there. I am nothing to the world and I'm sure no one would mind if I were to just disappear. I bet they wouldn't mind you vanished too." With each sentence my eye brows wrinkled more and more. I clenched the knife tight in my hand.  
  
Bulma appeared from upstairs and just looked at the situation. Vegeta on the floor and me standing over him with a knife in my hand. She just stood there and stared at me wide eyed and afraid. She ran for the front door but before she could I destroyed her with a massive ki blast.   
  
Vegeta was apparently too shocked to move. I looked back down at him. I put the knife in my mouth to where the sharp end was pointed away from my tongue. I fastened my hands around Vegeta's ankles and drug him out into the back yard. There we're lots and lots of trees. Trees by the thousands. I drug him all through the woods, until I got somewhere close to the middle. In the middle there was a bar structure in the shape of an 'n' with two thick chained hand cuffs at the top for arms, and two in the ground for legs. I took the knife out of my mouth and set it on the ground.  
  
Vegeta was still powerless so it was easy to get him in the cuffs. I walked around him a few times before stopping and looking at him face to face. "I am your God. And today is judgement day for you. Do I let you live? Do you go to heaven? Or do you just fall to the burning pits of Hell?" I said like a cold-blooded beast.  
  
"Let me live Trunks. Please. I beg of you." Vegeta sounded very out of character. Vegeta, begging for mercy?  
  
"So, you now know how it feels to be the weak person that can't defend themselves. How do you think Bulma felt every time you would scream at her and beat her? JUST LIKE THIS! How do you think I felt every time you screamed at me and beat me. JUST LIKE THIS!!" I was howling at the top of my lungs. Rage and insanity at its peak.   
  
I ripped the shirt off of my dad, exposing his bare flesh. I ran and grabbed the knife and slowly sunk it into his abdomen. I drug it across his belly in a thick, long, red line. Blood began to trickle down his body. After I finished my line, I drove the knife deep into his stomach and twisted it around creating a huge hold. I pulled the knife out and with my other hand I began to rip out his stomach and intestines. "DO YOU THINK IM WEAK NOW DADDY? DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME NOW DADDY? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BROKEN AND TORN AND RIPPED TO SHREDS INSIDE OF YOU? WANT TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOU'RE HEART RIPPED OUT AND SLICED AND DICED TO A MILLION AND ONE PIECES? I LOVE YOU DAD, I ALWAYS HAVE BUT I COULDN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE. I'M YOUR GOD MACHINE, I WANT YOU DEAD!" and as I rammed the knife into his heart, he was crying just like I was. Not for the same reasons of course. I pulled the knife out from within his body and threw the bloody thing on the ground and wrapped my hands around his head and twisted it around until his neck snapped. His body went flaccid and I fell to the floor.  
  
"Goodbye dad." I whispered as the rain began to poor.  
  
So how was it? Kind of demented but I loved it! YaY!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
